buildafightworkshopfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic vs Mario
Sonic vs Mario is a battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 1 Episode 2! Sonic vs Mario! Rivalries get no more classic than this one. Does the Sega or Nintendo icon claim this round? '' Fight ''Location: Seaside Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog) '' The race had been intense; Mario had been right behind Sonic, and just nailed his car with a Red Shell. But as Mario overtook, Sonic darted out of the vehicle and ran past Mario, reaching the finish line in first place! "The winner is Sonic!" boomed the announcer, as the hedgehig stopped, giving his signature grin. Mario fumed. "Mamma Mia!" he cried, screeching his vehicle up to Sonic. Unable to take a loss, Mario ejected from the car and landed before Sonic. "Let'sa do this!" he demanded, fire lighting up in his hands. '''FIGHT!' (Chasing the Chaos Kin) "Bring it!" Sonic challenged, nailing Mario with a fierce Homing Attack. Mario skidded back, and then let loose with several fireballs, which Sonic darted past with no effort. He then leapt at Mario again, trading punches with his rival. Mario ducked a strike, and then tossed Sonic overhead. As the hedgehog landed, Mario kicked him into the air and delivered a heavy strike back down to the ground. Sonic bounced, but used the momentum to swing in with a Homing Attack again. Mario caped him aside, but Sonic recovered fast and used a Blue Tornado to lift and throw Mario. Mario yelled as he flew across the sky, but activated his Tanooki Suit to come flying back down. He delivered a leg drop, which Sonic blocked - but then the attacks boiled back down to stiff right hands. Sonic rushed off, and then closed back in with Spin Dashes. Mario took to the air, and bombarded with fireballs from above. Sonic dashed aside in a desperate attempt to stay away from danger, but Mario ground pounded right next to the hedgehog, and kicked him several feet away. As Sonic landed with a thud, Mario grabbed and threw the hedgehog through the wooden fences. Sonic put all his weight onto a spring down below, launching himself back up and kicking Mario in the face. Mario flew back, careening into a tree. But the plumber was not out of this yet. He threw his cap towards Sonic, forcing the hedgehog right, before punching him in the face - knocking coins out of Sonic's possession. Mario then flipped his cape, spinning Sonic, but the Blue Blur used the spinning momentum to clock his rival with a mean right foot. Mario skidded on the floor, followed by the impact of a trifecta of Homing Attacks. Mario slammed his fist into the ground in anger, turning and then launching a Blue Shell at Sonic. "Oh great..." Sonic moaned, running away with the item in tow. Mario decided to pull up a deck chair and relax - certain of victory. Until someone tapped him on the shoulder. "Hmm..." Mario pondered, upon realising it was Sonic. "WHOAH!" he cried, as the shell came back down, blowing up the chair. Mario landed on his face, but was whisked away in the Blue Tornado Sonic followed with. Desperate, Mario flung himself at a tree, knocking the coconuts down from it and slamming them at Sonic with all his might. Sonic took the impact of the first coconut, and decided that enough was enough for this battle. He called on the Chaos Emeralds and activated Super Sonic, proudly glowing gold before the plumber. Mario smiled confidently and activated a Super Star. This was it. The pair rushed each other, the energy they emitted sent shockwaves throughout the area, shaving trees of their leaves and scorching the floor. They ran across the track, whacking the hell out of each other, but neither form would relent. "WAHOO!" Mario cried, using a sping nearby to spear Sonic. He charged the Super Hedgehog into the rocks, forcing the cliff to collapse around them. Sonic hit Homing Attacks, but again - nothing would break either icon's guard. Except for maybe... A time limit? And Mario's gave out first. The plumber suddenly realised this, as he was now face to face with Super Sonic. "Now I'll show you!" Sonic declared, chasing the plumber and kicking him across the track. The battle took them through the beach area and into the nearby tubes. Mario tried to block, but the hedgehog had just enough in the Super Form tank to incapacitate the plumber. Mario twitched on the ground, weary and spent. Sonic's Super Form deactivated as he stood tall over the back of Mario. Then, using the boost pad, he used the momentum to decapitate the plumber - ending the rivalry decisively. KO! Conclusion The winner of this match: Sonic! Category:Peep4Life Category:What If? Battles Category:Hero vs Hero Category:Protagonist vs Protagonist Category:'Video Games' themed battles Category:Animal vs Human Category:Battles between 2 different series Category:Battles between 2 different companies Category:Death Battles Redone Category:Speed vs Strength Category:Boys only themed battles Category:One Minute Melees redone Category:Sega vs Nintendo Category:Sonic vs Mario themed battles Category:Rivalry themed battles Category:Completed Battles